She's not afraid (One Direction)
by LovelyCamille
Summary: One Shot sur les One Direction !


Bonjour ou Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Ceci un One Shot mettant en scène les One Direction.

Toutes les critiques sont acceptées car elles permettent de m'améliorer.

Les paroles introduites dans le texte sont de la magnifique chanson : _She's not afraid_ des One Direction Je vous conseille donc (fortement) de l'écouter pendant votre lecture !

Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes. Et faîtes attention les points de vue changent !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_She's not afraid_

**Louis:**

_Yeah, one, two, three, four_

Je l'aperçois enfin. Elle attend patiemment sur notre porche d'entrée alors que tout le monde entre et sort à sa guise. Elle a toujours était ainsi, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Toujours courtoise, bien élevée et respectueuse, les apparences sont bien trompeuses. Je marche vers l'entrée pour lui ouvrir et l'accueillir comme il se doit. Cependant je vois Harry se précipiter vers la porte et lui ouvrir.

**Harry:**

_She sneaks out in the middles of the night, yeah  
Tight dress with the top cut low  
She's addicted to the feeling never letting go  
Let it go_

J'attendais son arrivée avec la plus grande impatience ! Elle est finalement venue ! J'accoure vers la porte que j'ouvre d'un brusque mouvement de main. Elle se tient bien sagement devant moi, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Mais en cet instant les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Elle est sublime. Je la dévisage clairement. Elle porte des talons noirs miroitants assortis à une veste également noire, une robe parme lui saille à ravir, ses longs cheveux blonds remontés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrive à la moitié du dos, elle est tout simplement magnifique. Je relève mes yeux et croise son regard pénétrant. Il me semble percevoir des flammes briller dans ses yeux anthracites.

« - Harry. »

Elle me sourit malicieusement. Merde. Elle n'a prononcé que mon nom mais je sais, sans aucuns doutes, qu'elle a vu que je la détaillai avec une insistance, qui en y pensant, ne pouvait être que flagrante. Quel idiot ! J'essaye de me rattraper du mieux que je peux.

« - Hayden ! Quelle surprise et qu'elle joie de te voir ici ! » dis-je d'un ton se voulant assuré.

« - Vous ne m'attendiez pas ? » questionna-t-elle narquoisement.

Je suis tellement gêné, que j'ai qu'une envie : me réfugier dans mon lit. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sait très bien que nous l'attendions tous, avec hâte. Son regard me transperce.

« - Si ! Bien sûr que si ! » répondis-je, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de nier ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« - Je t'en prie, entre ! » dis-je précipitamment, réalisant que nous sommes toujours dehors.

Je m'écarte la laissant passer. Elle se retourne vers moi et me lance par-dessus la musique :

« - Merci Harry. On se revoit toute à l'heure bien sûr. » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin à tomber.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Mes mains sont moites et un sourire des plus niais s'affiche sur mon visage. Et oui, qui aurait pu croire, que moi, Harry Styles, soit amoureux d'Hayden Macfield ?

**Louis:**

_She walks in and the room just lights up  
But she don't want anyone to know  
That's I'm the only one who gets to take her home  
Take her home_

Cela fait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils sont dehors, mais que peuvent-ils bien se dire ? Seulement à ce même moment, je vois enfin Hayden rentrer dans la maison, suivit d'un Harry perturbé et intimidé. Attendez ! Harry intimidé ? Quelle blague ! C'est bien la première fois que je le vois perdre toute son assurance devant une fille !

Je la vois lui faire un clin d'œil et partir vers le bar installé dans notre cuisine ouverte. Harry reste là, debout comme un infirme ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement, un sourire niais exaspérant collé sur son visage. Il ne semble pas prêt de bouger. Quel imbécile ! Je ne reste pas planter là comme un idiot quand elle me parle à moi. Sans me préoccuper le moins du monde de mon meilleur ami, je repars vers le salon la cherchant du regard. Elle ne s'y trouve pas. C'est alors que je vois furtivement Liam entrer dans notre petite cuisine et refermer la porte maladroitement. Je tente de m'approcher mais une cinquantaine de personnes me barre la route. Alors je bouscule, pousse ou bien danse pour arriver à mes fins. Ma main se balade et parcours une dizaine d'hanches. Certaines filles me lancent un sourire aguicheur mais elles ne m'intéressent pas. Celle que je veux est à l'autre bout de cette pièce, enfermée dans une cuisine avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis, à fricoter je ne sais quoi. Tandis que j'arrive enfin à me glisser vers la porte, je constate que celle-ci est légèrement entrebâillée. A l'aide de la fine brèche, je vois qu'ils sont en grande discussion. Hayden semble appuyée sur la table et Liam accoudé au lavabo. Je ne connais que trop bien ce regard qu'il lui lance. Exactement le même que j'ai vu dans celui perdu d'Harry il y a, à peine quelques instants. J'essaye d'écouter ce qu'ils se disent mais la musique est beaucoup trop forte. Néanmoins je tends l'oreille et tente de me concentrer sur la conversation.

**Liam:**

_But everytime I tell her that I want more  
She closes the door_

Tandis que je porte une énième fois mon verre à mes lèvres, je l'aperçois. Elle semble chercher quelqu'un du regard. Peu importe. Je fonce droit sur elle, et lui demande de me suivre, ce qu'elle fait sans rechigner. Comprenant que je veux aller dans un endroit plus calme, elle passe devant moi et se dirige vers notre petite cuisine. Nous nous faufilons tant bien que mal à travers la foule. Cela me donne le loisir de la reluquer, ce que je ne fais pas ayant trop de respect pour elle. Pourtant une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce et la porte refermée, je m'autorise à détailler chaque parcelle de son visage pour que même les plus infimes détails restent ancrés dans mon cœur.

Comme d'habitude elle a soigné son léger maquillage qui lui donne un air naturel radieux. Ses cheveux dont la senteur vanille parvint à mes narines font chavirer mon cœur. Ce soir, elle est plus belle que jamais.

« - Comment vas-tu Liam ? »

Il est rare qu'elle engage la conversation avec qui que ce soit. Trop heureux qu'elle me le demande, un immense sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je m'apprête à répondre mais elle me coupe la parole.

« - Très bien à ce que je constate. » dit-elle d'une voix calme et détachée. « Mais bon… Je suppose que tu n'as pas voulu me voir pour parler de ça ? N'est-ce pas ? » demanda elle narquoisement.

J'essaye de ne pas paraitre troublé mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. Cette fille a le don de connaître les pensées des personnes qu'elle croise.

« - Ne sois pas si perturbé par ma présence. » dit-elle soudainement gentiment.

Elle venait de marquer un point de plus. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et cette constatation me troubla davantage. Je ne peux la cerner et depuis le début, elle mène la conversation. Je me sens faible et impuissant face à elle. Mais pourtant ma détermination à lui avouer mes sentiments reprend le dessus.

« - Je t'aime Hayden. » dis-je doucement mais sûrement.

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, elle semble horrifiée par ce que je viens de lui révéler.

« - Je…, commence-t-elle perdue. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! » crie-t-elle.

Ses beaux orbes bleus commencent à briller et son corps se met à trembler. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Alors quelque peu vexé, je réponds plus durement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

« - Non. Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien réel Hayden. Depuis notre première rencontre tu fais battre mon cœur. Ton regard m'emporte loin de tout, dans un pays où je me sens moi-même et bien. Ta présence me comble de Bonheur. Je me…"

"- Stop. Tais toi ! Ça suffit !" hurle-t-elle.

Elle presse ses mains sur ses oreilles comme une enfant qui ne supporterait pas d'être punie. Je me sens perdu face à un tel comportement.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaitre un Louis furieux. Il bouillonne de rage, il semble sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux ne seront bientôt plus dans leurs orbites s'il continue à me fixer avec une telle haine.

Le corps d'Hayden est secoué par des spasmes de plus en plus violents. Son regard va de Louis à moi, de moi à Louis, de moi à la porte, de la porte à Louis. C'est alors que brusquement elle se rue à toute vitesse vers celle-ci, mais Louis, ayant tout comme moi observé son petit manège, lui attrape le poignet et là regarde intensément. Si bien que je ressens la peur d'Hayden dans la pièce. Elle est paniquée et chaque parcelle de son corps semble suer d'épouvante. Ses yeux se remplissent peu à peu d'eau salée et elle supplie Louis du regard de la lâcher. Elle émet un gémissement de douleur, il lui fait mal. Constatant qu'il la serre un peu trop fort, il relâche la pression et le visage d'Hayden affiche un soulagement. Mais elle en profite pour s'échapper rapidement de son emprise et pour s'éclipser aussi vite que possible. Nous la regardons partir. Il se tourne alors vers moi et me lance un regard noir remplit d'amertume.

« - Elle ne supporte pas les déclarations d'amour. Surtout celles ne contenant que des conneries. Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu prétends l'aimer. C'est effarant de constater à quel point tu es naïf mon pauvre. Tu crois que c'est en lui balançant deux trois phrases niaises que tu vas la convaincre de tes sentiments ? Sincèrement, tu me désoles. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça Liam. Met toi bien ça dans la tête : Jamais elle ne t'aimera comme toi tu l'aimes.»

Sa voix est cassante et sans appel. N'attendant même pas une réponse et sans me jeter un dernier regard, il s'en va.

**Zayn:**

_She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How comes she's so afraid of falling in love  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

Je danse. Je danse à en perdre la raison. Je passe de filles en filles, les serrant dans mes bras, leurs chuchotant des pensées perverses qui me traverse l'esprit. Je suis comme un vautour vorace, guettant sa proie à distance, prêt à lui sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présente. Mais alors que je dansais collé/serré avec une grande rousse, je vois Hayden traverser le salon en courant et se diriger à l'étage. Elle est finalement venue. Inconsciemment je me détache du corps de ma partenaire et suit Hayden. Une fois arrivé en haut je la vois s'engouffrer dans ce qui semble être à première vue la chambre d'Harry. Je m'approche doucement de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Au fur et à mesure, je parvins à entendre de doux sanglots. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? J'ouvre alors délicatement la porte, entre et la referme en partie. Il fait noir. Mes yeux mettent un temps considérable avant de s'habituer à la noirceur. Je parvins à distinguer une petite boule humaine recroquevillée sur le lit d'Harry qui ne cesse de sangloter. Son corps tremblote légèrement. Elle ne m'a surement pas entendu arriver car elle commence à bafouiller des phrases sans queue, ni tête.

« - Il m'aime… Je… Liam… Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?... Louis… Furieux… »

Elle semble terrifiée… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu se passer en bas pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état. J'avance vers elle et je m'assois sur le lit. Seule la fine brèche de lumière de la porte que j'ai laissé entrouverte éclaire son visage.

« - Hayden… »

Elle se releva surprise de me trouver ici.

« -Zayn ? »

Elle semble heureuse que je sois là car un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage bouffi par les larmes. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Sans que je ne lui pose aucunes questions, elle se met à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

« - C'est Liam… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… »

Nous t'aimons tous les cinq faillis je répondre mais je m'abstins. Pourtant chacun de nous sait qu'elle déteste les déclarations d'amour. Mais bien sûr Liam n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Je le connais, il n'arrive pas à garder ses sentiments pour lui. J'aurais d'ailleurs dû m'en douter qu'il allait se déclarer ce soir… Nous attendions tous avec impatience cette soirée rien que pour la voir, elle. Cette fille innocente qui avait débarqué dans nos vies sans prévenir un bel après-midi d'Automne, il y a tout juste un an, alors que nous nous rendions au studio. Elle avait eu l'air si perdue sur le bord du trottoir que notre petit Irlandais était allé la voir. Niall était d'une grande sensibilité et ne supportait pas de voir les gens malheureux. Elle nous avait alors expliqué qu'elle s'appelait Hayden et qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle et qu'elle ne retrouvait plus son chemin. Elle nous apparaissait comme une petite fille fragile et blessée. Nous lui avions donc proposé de venir chez nous car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et qu'elle pourrait prévenir ses parents et rentrer le lendemain. Elle nous avait accompagnée au studio et avait compris que nous étions un groupe de chanteurs connus, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée car elle était ailleurs. Elle semblait si gênée, c'était adorable. Elle se confondait en excuses et nous rigolions, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Nous étions restés deux en heures en studio puis nous étions rentrés. Elle ne nous parlait pas beaucoup, nous jetant de temps à autre des regards d'incompréhension. Elle avait raison. Après tout pourquoi l'avions nous pris sous notre aile ce jour-là ? Pourquoi elle ? Nous aurions très bien pu passer notre chemin. Mais je crois que ce qui nous a tous les cinq attirés vers elle, ce n'est pas sa beauté, non, c'est ce petit air perdu mignon à mourir. Ce sont ses yeux larmoyants qui criaient à l'aide. Je crois que depuis ce jour nous nous ne sommes jamais séparés d'elle. Je me souviens encore de son admiration en entrant dans notre maison. Ses yeux brillaient et elle s'était mise à courir partout, à sauter et à nous répéter sans cesse : « C'est merveilleux ! C'est magnifique ! ». Nous l'avions tous regardé avec un air attendrissant et à partir de ce moment nos cœurs s'étaient mis à battre pour son innocence, pour sa joie de vivre, pour sa bonne humeur, pour elle. Elle revenait chez nous presque chaque jours et plus ils passaient, plus nous tombions amoureux de ses beaux yeux, de ses fossettes, de ses longs cheveux blonds et de sa moue craquante. Mais un jour alors qu'un gars qui semblait plus que l'apprécier était venu chez nous pour la raccompagner, elle s'était mise à frissonner et à sangloter car il lui avait dit les trois mots interdits. Elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Nous étions assis tranquillement sur le canapé et nous l'avions vu arriver, toute tremblante et chancelante. Aucuns de nous n'avaient bougé, sans voix et offusqué de revoir notre petite Hayden comme au premier jour, aussi malheureuse. Elle avait alors dit entre deux sanglots : « - Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… ». Nous nous étions regardés, tous très interloqués. Aucuns de nous ne voyait le problème. Elle avait alors reprit : « - Il ment. Personne ne peut m'aimer et personne n'a le droit de le faire. Personne n'a le droit de me faire souffrir. ». Nous avions alors tous compris qu'elle ne supportait pas l'amour. Alors d'un accord silencieux nous nous étions promis de ne jamais lui révéler la nature de nos sentiments à son égard.

« - Zayn… ? »

Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Elle avait eu le temps de se calmer et me regardait d'un air étrange.

« - A quoi donc pensais-tu ? » chuchote-t-elle.

Sa question me fait sourire et avoir un pincement au cœur en même temps. Elle ne saura jamais que nous l'aimons et elle ne devrait jamais l'apprendre. J'évite sa question et dit :

« - Liam a effectivement menti. Il est un peu chamboulé en ce moment… Tu comprends avec le déménagement de ses parents de Wolverhampton… Il y a passé toute son enfance… »

J'espérais à tout prix qu'elle croit cet énorme mensonge.

« - Enfin Zayn… Ça va bientôt faire un an… »

Loupé. Quel piètre menteur je fais. Elle ne me croyait pas. Mais elle n'ajouta rien ne voulant probablement pas connaître la vérité. Un grand silence s'installa entre nous. Je me sentais embarrassé. Cela n'arrivait jamais. C'est alors que je sentis ses mains froides sous mon t-shirt. Je fus surpris de son initiative. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait avec aucuns de nous, à ma connaissance. Alors pourquoi commençait-elle avec moi ? Elle parcourait timidement mes abdominaux quand je sentis un baiser dans mon cou. Je ne réfléchis plus d'avantage et remontai son visage vers le mien. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Je l'embrassai avec une ardente ferveur. Mes mains encadrant son visage souillé par les récentes larmes. Tandis qu'elle répondait à mon baiser avec une passion dévorante, tout en m'enlevant mon t-shirt.

**Niall:**

_Maybe she's just trying to test me  
Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work  
Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth_

« - Niall ! »

Je me retourne en entendant mon prénom sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un. Ce n'est que Louis qui semble énervé. Je soupire. Je connais la raison de ce changement d'humeur. Hayden est arrivée.

« - Louis ? »

« - Hayden est là. »

Cette affirmation confirme mes craintes. Je sens que cette soirée va être inoubliable.

« - Liam, lui a avoué ses sentiments. »

Je sens mon visage se décomposer. Mon cœur rate un battement. Mes mains deviennent moites. Ma respiration s'accélère. Comment a-t-il pu ? Je parvins néanmoins à articuler quelques mots :

« - Notre pacte… ? »

« - Détruit, anéantit, brisé, annulé, rompu. »

Je sens on cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Je vais imploser. Louis le remarque car il met sa main sur mon épaule.

« - Où est-elle ? »

« - Montée à l'étage. »

Sans répondre je me dirige vers les escaliers suivit de Louis. Il faut à tout prix la trouver. Dieu sait à quel point elle doit être mal en ce moment. Liam n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Il sait très bien qu'elle ne supporte pas ça.

Une à une j'ouvre toutes les portes. Arrivé à celle d'Harry, j'y mets encore plus de rage. Et là je suis abasourdi par la scène que j'ai devant les yeux. Hayden et Zayn en sous-vêtements s'embrassant avec ardeur.

**Louis:**

_Maybe all her friends have told her  
Don't get closer  
he'll just break your heart_

Je sors en colère de la cuisine et cherche Niall. Je le trouve sur la terrasse, seul. Je sais que si je lui dis ce que je viens d'entendre, son cœur ne s'en remettra pas et il en voudra à Liam.

J'avance vers lui et cri son nom. Il se retourne un air blasé collé au visage. Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, tu vas vite changer d'humeur, crois-moi. Je lui annonce la nouvelle. Je vois son visage se décomposer, j'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber dans les pommes alors je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il me demande ou est ce qu'elle se trouve et se rue vers les escaliers. Je le suit. C'est alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Harry et reste figé sur place. Je le pousse alors pour à mon tour voir ce qu'il se passe. Hayden et Zayn en sous-vêtements s'embrassant passionnément.

« - Humhum. »

Au son de ma voix ils s'arrêtent et nous regardent embarrassés plus que jamais. Hayden se lève à une vitesse éclair et enfile ses vêtements rapidement. Quant à Zayn, il reste en état de choc dans le lit, réalisant probablement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre.

« - Je n'ai aucune excuses. Veuillez m'excuser de mon comportement inacceptable. »

Hayden s'adresse à nous comme à ses parents. Elle me bouscule et sors de la pièce. Comme d'habitude elle a tendance à fuir toutes responsabilités.

**Niall:**

_But either way she sees in me  
and it's just so hard  
So hard_

Louis me pousse et je me perds dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas réel. Je rêve. Ils ne sont pas tous les deux, dans le lit d'Harry, en train de s'enlacer et de s'embrasser. Impossible. Zayn n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Nous avions un pacte. Liam qui le brise, puis ensuite Zayn ! Je n'ai qu'une envie : me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Pourtant ce n'en ai pas un car Hayden sors de la chambre et me regarde droit dans les yeux, me suppliant de la pardonner. Mais je suis incapable d'acquiescer le moindre mouvement. Alors elle s'en va. Je me retourne vers Louis, puis vers Zayn.

« - Les mecs… » commence Zayn perdu.

« - Pas besoin de te justifier Malik. On a très bien vu ce que vous faisiez. » dit narquoisement Louis.

« - Elle… Elle m'a fait perdre le contrôle… »

« - Arrête de tout lui remettre sur le dos, Zayn. » dis-je agacé.

« - T'as pas d'excuses Malik. C'est tout. » dit fermement Louis.

« - Comment t'as pu nous faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir des sentiments forts à son égard ! T'as pensé à nous pendant que toi tu profitais d'elle, de sa faiblesse ? Et notre pacte ? Tu y as pensé ? » criais-je.

« - Je n'ai pas profité d'elle ! C'est elle qui a mis ses mains glacées sur mon torse, c'est elle qui a déposé ses baisers chauds dans mon cou ! J'ai juste perdu le contrôle Niall ! Le contrôle ! Et pour ta gouverne, notre pacte ne tenait plus quand j'ai appris ce que Liam avait osé lui dire ! »

« - Tu me dégoutes. »

En disant ces mots je pars me réfugier dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ne voulais plus les voir. Je bouillonne intérieurement. Je pensais qu'on pouvait tous se faire confiance. Mensonge. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Hayden. Elle voulait juste trouver du réconfort quelque part mais Zayn n'a pas su la repousser et lui dire stop.

D'un coup je me mets à déverser toutes les larmes que j'accumule depuis un an, depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, depuis que nous sommes tous tomber amoureux d'elle. Et encore, le mot est bien faible. Je me suis fracassé la gueule ouais. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si elle n'était pas entrée dans nos vies, il manquerait quelque chose. Elle nous rend tous vivant par sa simple présence. Son rire me fait voyager, me rend heureux et je me sens bien avec elle. Je me sens moi-même. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant elle.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pourtant. Aucuns de nous ne fait part de ses sentiments. Mais il a fallu que Liam et Zayn gâchent tout. C'est la fin.

**Liam:**

_Cause every time I tell her how I feel  
She says it's not real_

La phrase de Louis tourne en boucle dans ma tête. « Jamais elle ne t'aimera comme toi tu l'aimes. » Il a raison. Je viens de gâcher toutes les chances que j'avais avec elle. Mais quel idiot ! Je sais que j'ai merdé. Et pas qu'un peu… Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi con qu'à cet instant. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : réparer mon erreur.

**Harry:**

_What about all the things we said  
Talking on the phone so late  
I can't let her get away from me_

Piouf ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! Je m'arrête de danser et pars dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau parce qu'au bar ils ne servent que des boissons alcoolisées. Logique, qui prendrait un verre d'eau à une fête ? Bref. Je vois Liam de dos, accoudé au lavabo.

« - Liam ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« - Non pas du tout. J'ai merdé avec Hayden… »

« - Comment ? »

« - Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments… »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Ça doit être une farce.

"- Ahah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là mon Liamou !" dis-je en rigolant.

Il se retourne alors vers moi, et rien qu'à l'expression de son visage je vois qu'il ne plaisante pas du tout.

« - Liam ! T'as quand même pas fais ça ?! » je m'exclame.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de m'adresser un sourire triste.

« - Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? » dis-je suppliant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une blague de mauvais gout.

« - Si Harry… Je lui ai bien dit que je l'aimais… » murmure-t-il.

Je ne sais plus comment réagir. Tout à coup, tous mes souvenirs avec elle me revenir en pleine face. Nôtre première rencontre, nôtre premier regard, nôtre premier sourire, nôtre premier texto, nôtre premier câlin, nôtre premier coup de fil du soir pour se dire bonne nuit, nôtre première rigolade, nôtre première engueulade, nôtre premier ciné tous les deux, nôtre premier « je t'aime bien. », nôtre première fête. Absolument tout. Je ne peux pas la laisser m'abandonner. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir loin de moi, loin de nous. Elle est ma vie, la nôtre. Nôtre raison de vivre. Je n'en veux pas à Liam. Il ne sait pas garder ses sentiments pour lui. C'était un risque à prendre en intégrant Hayden dans nôtre existence.

« - Je dois réparer mon erreur Harry… Avant que Louis ne le dise à tout le monde… »

« - Louis était là ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je ne crains que ça soit trop tard Liam… »

**_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Harry._**

**Zayn:**

_When I say that I can't do it no more  
She's back in my door_

« - J'espère que t'es content de toi, Malik. Tu viens de briser le cœur de Niall. » ricana Louis.

« - Tu l'as fait exprès ! T'as fait exprès de lui dire pour Liam ! Tu savais pertinemment qu'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Tu le savais mieux que quiconque. Au lieu de le protéger, t'as préféré le détruire. T'es devenu ignoble Louis. Personne ne te reconnait plus depuis l'arrivée d'Hayden. Comment t'as pu changer au point de faire du mal à Niall ? Celui que t'appelais « mon petit lutin Irlandais » avant ? Pourquoi Louis ? Pourquoi ? »

Je sanglotai à présent. Je m'en voulais d'avoir céder aux avances d'Hayden mais j'en voulais encore plus à Louis d'avoir brisé le cœur de Niall.

« - Elle n'est qu'à moi. Tu m'entends ?! Aucuns de vous tous n'arrivera à me la prendre ! Jamais ! » cria-t-il.

Il s'enfuit en courant. Je n'en revenais pas. Il était devenu fou. Fou d'amour pour elle, au point de blesser ses propres meilleurs amis, qui l'avait toujours soutenu et étaient là pour lui. Je me rhabillai tout en me demandant comment était-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort.

**All: (point de vue externe)**

_She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How comes she's so afraid of falling in love  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

Tous étaient plus ou moins affectés par le comportement de Liam. Ils se doutaient bien que plus rien n'allait jamais être comme avant. L'amour qu'ils portaient tous à Hayden les détruisait lentement, à petit feu. Aucun d'eux ne supportait plus de devoir cacher ses sentiments et ils étaient tous déterminés à lui parler ce soir après la fête.

Niall sorti de la salle de bain en reniflant. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Quant à Liam et Harry ils souhaitaient trouver Louis pour le raisonner et c'est en sortant de la cuisine qu'ils le virent se diriger d'un pas assuré vers l'extérieur. Ils le suivirent donc. Tandis que Zayn sortait de la chambre quelques minutes après que Niall ai quitté l'étage, voulant également se changer les idées en allant dehors. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalles sur la terrasse du jardin, se dévisageant tous du regard. Ils étaient tous surpris de se retrouver ici, quelle ironie ! Eux qui ne voulaient pas se croiser ce soir vu les circonstances. Un immense silence s'imposa, aucuns d'eux ne voulant commencer la conversation qui risquée d'être violente. Soudainement, une douce voix parvint à leurs oreilles.

« - Never felt like this before. Are we friends or are we more ? As I'm walking towards the door. I'm not sure... »

Ils auraient pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Elle était là. Ils se rapprochèrent tous de l'endroit d'où provenait la douce mélodie et découvrir Hayden, dos à eux, se balançant et chantant doucement. Niall marcha sur une branche, ce qui provoqua un craquement. Hayden se tut. Elle était effrayée. Qui pouvait donc venir la voir ?

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Sa voix trembla légèrement mais se voulait assurée.

Les garçons se regardèrent.

« - Ce n'est que nous Hayden. »

Elle reconnut cette voix suave avec qui elle avait échangée quelques mots en début de soirée. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient tous là. Elle se leva délicatement de la balançoire et se retourna vers eux.

« - Harry… Je…»

« - Hayden. » coupa brusquement Louis. « Tu dois faire un choix. »

Tout le monde regardait Louis avec des yeux ronds.

« - Ce petit manège a assez duré. Alors qui choisis-tu ? » reprit Louis.

Elle était devenue blanche comme un linge. Tous eurent peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

« - Je… Comment pouvez-vous me demander de choisir l'un d'entre vous ? »

Elle sanglotait presque à présent.

« - Vous faîtes tous partis de ma vie… Je ne peux choisir… Vous savez moi, je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça… Je voulais juste des amis sur qui je pourrai compter toute ma vie. Je suis désolée si vous croyez que j'ai joué avec vos sentiments, mais… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois que je ferai mieux de disparaître de votre vie… »

« - Non ! » s'écria Niall qui était en pleurs.

« - Hayden, je t'en supplie, reste ! » dit Harry qui lui aussi était aux bords des larmes.

« - Si, je reste rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… » répondit-elle triste. « Ma décision est prise… Sachez que je vous aime tous, bien plus que je n'aurai jamais aimé dans toute ma vie. »

Tous même Louis sentaient leurs cœurs se briser en deux. C'est alors que Zayn s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

« - Tu vas me manquer princesse. Jamais je n'oublierai ce doux baiser. Il restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. »

Contre toute attente, Hayden se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Zayn pour la seconde fois de la soirée avec une douceur infinie. Il répondit à son baiser et l'étreignit. Tous deux se fichaient des autres qui les regardaient pétrifiés…

* * *

« - Hayden ? Ouhouh ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Hayden sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Harry la regardait joyeusement et un air heureux collé sur le visage.

« - ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! T'étais perdue dans tes pensées me semble-t-il ! Je t'en prie, entre ! »

Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un simple rêve en réalité ? Pourtant cela semblait si réel ! Les lèvres de Zayn sur les siennes. Les pleurs de Niall. L'aveu de Liam.

« - Tu n'as pas comme une impression de déjà vu ? »

Harry la regarda bizarrement et haussa les épaules.

« - Non, rien laisse tomber, merci Harry ! » dit-elle alors qu'il l'invitait à rentrer.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte, elle aperçue Louis lui faire un clin d'œil et crut lire sur ses lèvres : « ça va bien se passer cette fois. » Hayden crut devenir folle. Elle le regarda avec horreur et se dît qu'elle était maudite.

* * *

_**Reviews ? :D**_


End file.
